The Beauty Of Lust
by HayyMyNameIs
Summary: Read To Find Out Rated M For Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Here Again Hayyo How Are You Guys? Plzzz R&amp;R**

* * *

**Tester**

* * *

_Why? Why, Was All I Could Say And Right Now That Word Asked About A Thousand Questions. But It's Whatever._

_Lady At Front Desk: Hello,...Loren._

_Loren: ( Sassy ) Hello Can I Go To My Room?_

_So After About 30 mins I Arrived At My Dorm. But A Guy Was Already In There So I Was Confused._

_Loren: You Bled Genders?_

_Lady At Front Desk: Yes, This Is Aubrey, Aubrey Loren._

_She Walked Out I Think She Could Have Worked Better But..._

_Aubrey: Hi, I'm Aubrey. Basically, I Run This Place. I'm Not A Perv So Don't Worry. Just Ask Me Anything But I Don't Trust Or Like Easily. What, You In For? I-_

* * *

**_So... Whatya, Think I Was Just Thinking Something New But Plzzz Review I Think I Might Continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG Hi guys how are you?I'm being lazy so... But here is your new chapter. I will give u a A/N soon. R&amp;R**

* * *

_Aubrey: ...What You In For? I Did A Couple Of Things But... Yeah._

_Okay Whatever, I Got To Change. So I Start To Striping... I Mean I'm Pretty Sure He Saw A Bra And Underwear Before._

_Aubrey: WOAH, You Want Me To Go Or Something? _

_Loren: No I'm Fine._

_I Throw On Some Light Blue Jeans And A Plain White T._

_Aubrey: Okay, Now That You're Dressed Would You Like A Tour?_

_(Last Name Of Drakes Tour Is, Would You Like A Tour)_

_Loren: Haha, Yeah Sounds Nice._

* * *

**_Aubrey's P.O.V_**

_I Know Me Aubrey 'Drake' Graham Is Most Likely To Be Last On Your List To Think, Love At First Site Is Real But This Girl I Love Her. Loren... Fits In My Mouth Perfectly. I Want To Take It Slow. Get To Know The Real Her ( The Real Her Is A Drake Song ).I Finally Want To Change. Me And Loren Stroll To The Lounge._

_Tyler: Wassup Man? Who's The Chick?_

* * *

**I'm So Sorry But So Tired And Trying To Finish Homework. Let Me Know About Spelling Mistakes. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's P.O.V**

_Drake Strolls In With Some New Girl I've Never Seen Before. There's A Look In His Eyes. I Can't Tell What It Is But I Think DRAKE May Have A Crush. He Looks Happy. He Whispers In Her Ear And She Giggles. Her Giggle Is Cute And So Is She. Wow Me, Drake, And Tyler Are The Most Asses Here. How Can I Think She Is Cute But Not Want To Get Into Her Pants? Drake Glances At Me And Must See Me Smirking. He Sends Anthony To Come Challenge Me To Some Crazy Stuff I Guess. But No He Glances At Me And Walks Right Pass Me. Anthony Is One Tall Guy. He Is One Of Drakes Bodyguards. Yes He Is "Specialty" I Guess. Drake And The Girl Finally Reach Us. She Is Blushing. I Wonder Why?_

_Drake: Hey Guys This Is Loren. Don't Bother Her Or Her Sisters.-Turns To Loren- Let Me Know If These Assholes Try To Mess With You._

_As On The Clock Two More Hot Girls Walk In. Loren Goes Over To Them And Starts A Conversation. They Are All Laughing And Giggling. I'm Guessing These Are Her Sisters. I Look Back Over And Drake Is Looking At Me With His Noes Flared. He Looks Serious._

_Drake: Stop Playing, She's Off Limits.-Looks At Tyler- You Too. I Will Make She Sure Knows Who To Be Around And Not To Be Around._

_Ty: Geese, Calm Down I Understand Okay? I Gotta Go Guys._

_Ty Leaves To Go Play Ball. It's Just Me And Drake I Can Tell He Is Upset. I Guess He Has A Reason. But She's Not His. Not Anybody's...Yet._

_Eddie: Panties Stuck Up Your Ass? What's Wrong With You? She's Just A Girl. And I Happen To Think She Is Very Cute. And Don't Threaten Me Again. You Know What I'm In For Too So Don't Act Like The Big Bad Wolf._

_Drake: Is That A Threat?_

_Eddie: If It Needs To Be._

_Drake Punches Me And I Punch Him Back We Start Fighting. When Drake Is Mad He Stays Mad For About 2-3 Hours. He Won't Stop Until I'm Worn. But He Stops And I Open My Eyes And Stop Blocking To See Loren Trying To Cool Him Down. Her Sisters Grab Me And Her And Drake Start To Walk Away. I Yell After Her To Warn Her He Is Still Mad But She Ignores Me._

* * *

**_Aubrey's P.O.V_**

_Wow She Calmed Me Down. I'm Surprised. I Am Still Mad But I'm Smiling. I Feel Like I've Known Her For Years. Maybe I Do? After My Coma I Fell Into Depression. I Couldn't Remember Anything And I Was In A Car Accident. I Was In The Car With My Fiance And...Nevermind. Loren Speaks And Pulls Me Out Of My Thoughts._

_Loren: Are You Okay? Why Did You Hit Him? Did He Say Something? Was It My Fault?-_

_I Couldn't Help It I Kissed Her. She Kissed Back. It Was A Passionate Kiss. We Were Kissing For About 5 Minutes But Then, I Pulled Away. I Wanted To Take It Slow With Her. No Rushing. She Rushed Up And Ran Towards The Door. But I Gently Grabbed Her Wrist._

_Aubrey: Where Are You Going?_

_Loren: I Don't Know_

_Aubrey: Then Stay. Whats Wrong?_

_Loren: ...I Just-_

_Aubrey: I Felt It Too._

_She Smiles. I Do Too. I Think She Understands Why I Stopped._

_Aubrey: I Have To Leave In Two Weeks. I Am Going To Be 19 And They Said I Should Be Fine Then. I Don't Want To Be Stuck I Don't Want To Be Stuck In A Crazy House My Whole Life._

_Loren: -Smile Drops- Oh, So You've Been Here A Long Time?_

_Aubrey: No. Only About A Month. I've Been Out Of Trouble. Do You Have Any Family Left?_

_Loren: Yeah, Why?_

_Aubrey: If You Can Get Them To Sign You Out I Can Take You With Me.-Smiles Again- Or I Can Visit?_

_Loren: Well I'm Only Here Because, Depression. My Doctor Said I Should Be Out In A Week._

_Aubrey: Ok_

_Loren: Okay. I'm Going To See What My Sisters Are Doing. I'll Be Back Soon._

* * *

**_Loren's P.O.V_**

_Omg What Just Happened? He Hinted That He Wanted To Take It Slow But He's Acting That We've Been Together For Like...2 Months. But I'm Guilty Too. Ugh I Have A Headache. I Go To My Sisters Room And We All Face Time With My Dad._

_( He Did Not Leave In This Story Either And Is Joel From The Last Of Us, Also Melissa And Avery -Made Up Person- Are Her Sisters.) _

_Lo,Ave,Mel: Hi Daddy, Are You Almost Here?_

_Joel: -Laughing- Yeah I Might Be Able To Pick You Up A Week Early._

_Loren: Okay, Dad How Is Mom? _

_Joel: -Sighs- Good She Just Misses You. You Sound Better Too? Do You Feel Better?_

_Loren: -Smiling- Yeah I Do. _

_Melissa: How Are You-_

_She Was Interrupted By A Loud Thud_

* * *

**So Should I Continue? I Think I Might Take This Out Of The HH Section. Sorry I'm Tired Guys. :( R&amp;R A/N Coming Soon. And Do You Play Sims?**


End file.
